bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Rocker
Big Time Rocker is the 23rd episode of Season 2 of Big Time Rush. It is the 43rd episode overall. This episode aired on September 24 2011. Plot A new resident of the Palm Woods Lucy Stone, an 18-year-old aspiring rock singer checks into the Palm Woods. Carlos and James set their eyes on her and forbid Kendall to do anything with her. Carlos and James determine that Lucy will become their girlfriend however, Lucy having just gotten out of a bad relationship is not interested in either of them romantically. When Lucy recognizes that James and Carlos are from Big Time Rush she calls their music "cute." This incites anger and annoyance in Kendall who marches straight to Rocque Records to complain to Gustavo about how the music does Rock. Kelly Gustavo and Kendall team up to prove to Lucy that their music is more of a Rock-type. Subplot Meanwhile Logan becomes obsessed with Camille's new role in a film and follows her around helping her practice but only because she kisses him for certain parts (however every time she kisses him he is left frozen). But she takes things too far when her character steals money from Bitters' office. At first she and Logan try hiding from the police but they find a way to give all the money back without anyone knowing that she stole it. After Logan becomes disappointed that Camille is no longer playing her character but is happy that she is back to normal. In the end the song that was originally supposed to be called Pair Of Eyes was changed to Paralyzed (After Katie asked why they kept becoming "Paralyzed" hence the title.) Quotes :[Logan and Camille are hiding from the police in a dumpster] :Logan: Okay, we need a plan. We can't live in a dumpster forever. :Camille: Hey! I worked really hard to make this dumpster nice. :[They open up the lid to reveal a small living room, inside the dumpster] :Logan: And it's very nice; but the Palm Woods is crawling with cops! :Camille: How about we take the stolen money, buy passage to Peru, and start a new life raising alpacas? ---- :Gustavo: (reading Lucy's album track titles) "Teenage Anarchy" :Kelly: (reading Lucy's album track titles) "Eat my Dog" :Kendall: (reading Lucy's album track titles) "Cut it off and..." *gasps* :Lucy: Yeah that last one shocks a lot of people... Trivia *Malese Jow makes her first appearance on the show as Lucy Stone. *When James and Carlos try to win Lucy over one of their failed attempts is to dress up as the well-known Nintendo characters Mario and Luigi but with "M" and "L" replaced with "C" and "J" and they say they are going to fix Lucy's plumbing. *This episode reveals Kendall is a good guitar player. *Camille and Lucy consecutively say or do something to paralyze the main characters and Katie appears and snaps them out of their paralyses. This running gag is also a foreshadow of the featured song Paralyzed. *Also in this episode Camille suggests they to move to Peru and raise Alpacas in order to escape the police which is very similar to Logan's (Logan Henderson) suggestion in Big Time Mansion of the four boys moving to Bolivia and raising Alpacas as a means of escaping Gustavo's wrath after destroying his mansion. **This may also be a reference to Erin Sanders' role of Quinn Pensky on Zoey 101 who had a pet Alpaca. *The movie 'Spy High' might be a reference to the Disney TV-made movie Sky High. Song Featured *Paralyzed Gallery 223 23 Category:Episodes about Kucy Category:Episodes with Lucy